


Madly in love with her

by PrinCess4791



Series: One kiss of you [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Merluca - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinCess4791/pseuds/PrinCess4791
Summary: (Summary)After spending 2 hours in this elevator, the doors finally opened. Meredith Gray was in front of DeLuca, she looked at Andrew one last time as she had done in the X-ray room. « The escape again … », she thought. Always escape, that's what I do best in this area.Andrew watched her go. He was lost in thought. He thought of Meredith, he regretted for a moment that the doors had opened, for she had never been so close to her since the wedding. Their exchanges during these two hours had only reinforced what he thought. It was not a simple attraction with her, it was a deeper love, intoxicating, sweeter and hot. « But will Meredith open her eyes? » said Andrew. He went out and took the stairs. He stopped and he sat on one of the steps, and puts his head on his lap.





	1. Fear of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> Important :  
> I propose a little story about Merluca (Meredith Grey and Andrew DeLuca). I apologize for my English, I am French and I do not speak English very well. Thank you for your indulgence and I hope you enjoy the story I'm going to reveal to you.  
> I take this opportunity to wish you a very happy new year 2019!

After spending 2 hours in this elevator, the doors finally opened. Meredith Gray was in front of DeLuca, she looked at Andrew one last time as she had done in the X-ray room. « The escape again … », she thought. Always escape, that's what I do best in this area.  
Andrew watched her go. He was lost in thought. He thought of Meredith, he regretted for a moment that the doors had opened, for he had never been so close to her since the wedding. Their exchanges during these two hours had only reinforced what he thought. It was not a simple attraction with her, it was a deeper love, intoxicating, sweeter and hot. « But will Meredith open her eyes? » said Andrew. He went out and took the stairs. He stopped and he sat on one of the steps, and puts his head on his lap.  
  
The night had just fallen. In Meredith's head, there was only Andrew and it scared him and running away had seemed like the best option, at least for the moment. She would certainly have kissed Andrew if the lift doors had not opened again. She felt so good with Andrew, and just one look from him destabilized her. The escape was much easier than to confront love. Meredith did not want to take the elevator anymore, she did not want to risk getting stuck again. The wind was still blowing hard enough. She went to CeCe's room.  
Unlike Dr. Grey, CeCe had spent forty-five minutes in the elevator but luckily she was fine. She was very lucky. Meredith approached her patient « CeCe… Glad to see you're fine! Your operation is postponed until tomorrow morning, sleep well. See you tomorrow CeCe. » Meredith was about to leave, she did not want to talk about Andrew in Cece. « Dr. Grey, how are you? » I learned that you were stuck in the elevator with Dr. DeLuca." She looked at her doctor carefully ... She knew that Dr. Grey had been kissed at the wedding by the handsome young man. « Yes, I was stuck in the elevator with Dr. DeLuca for several hours… » Meredith did not want to say too much, she knew that if she started to open her heart, she could not stop. « Dr. Grey ... What happened with the young doctor ...? I can read in your eyes and in your behavior, talk to me ... I'm here to help you. »  
Meredith's eyes were bright and a few tears ran down her face. « … At first we talked about simple things, then about our respective childhoods, about our families ... loved ones we lost, ... we opened up to one another » Cece saw the sadness in Meredith's eyes. « At one point, I was very cold, it was More than an hour since we were locked up and Andrew had noticed … » Andrew says « Are you cold? Meredith » « I told him yes, he came to me, he hugged me to warm me in. I remember when he touched my skin, my whole body was filled by a very warmth I felt so good against her body. » « Dr. Grey… I saw you accept a drink with Dr. Lincoln and I saw Dr. DeLuca seeing you accept Dr. Lincoln's invitation ... He looked upset, lost in thought, then I I saw him leave ... Did he come to talk to you? » Meredith was in shock. Andrew had seen him accept Link's invitation.  
« Indeed, Andrew came to talk to me in the x-ray room and he told me his love. I was so surprised because I thought he was sorry for that kiss. I admit that I accepted this glass with Link because I did not expect anything from Andrew, and Dr. DeLuca is my student, and he said that it would not happen again never, never... Yes, these are these words ... so i tried to drive him out of my mind. But… » « Yes Dr. Grey… but what? »  « But... I dream of him almost every night since that famous kiss at the wedding of Alex and Jo.  
I tried to work more, to spend even more time with my family, for the sole purpose in order to get him out of my mind... But I always have the same dream... Every night, I think of him the day, and the night in my dreams.» Cece says : « You dream of Dr. Andrew DeLuca since the day of my accident car ? Why did not you tell me about these dreams ? » Meredith reacts to CeCe's words « Yes… To tell you what? That I make inappropriate dreams with my student and that I like that. That I wake up with sadness because it is only a dream. That I feel guilty because he is my student and that a few years ago he was with my sister even though I know that would not bother Maggie. » Cece says « Dr. Grey... I think you're attracted by this beautiful young Doctor, and you're afraid to admit that you love him. You have lost so many people in your life that accepting to love him scares you. That's why you're running away from that man. You do not that want another person to die. Meredith, you're not a curse. Listen to me. You have to live, no not survive, life goes on… Please… Do not let go of this man's love… Speak to him. Dr. Grey…  I'll admit one thing, it's not is not a coincidence if I've shown you Dr. Lincoln's photo. » Meredith looked CeCe with an interrogative air.  
« What do you mean I do not understand… » « Yes, I took Dr. Lincoln's picture and when Dr. DeLuca came to my room to auscultate at me, you enter a minute after him so II told myself I was going to test Dr. DeLuca's behavior… » «  How ? », says Meredith « Meredith… I wanted to see Dr. DeLuca's reaction and I was not disappointed… I had the opportunity to see how he looks at you. I can tell you that this man loves you… » Meredith was surprised, she smiled for a few seconds but she had just remembered a detail. « Cece, i agreed to have a drink with Dr. Lincoln, now, I made a commitment » « Dr. Grey, do you want to be with Dr. Lincoln or Dr. DeLuca? I think you already know the answer deep inside of you. So go talk to the man you love… I beg you ! » Meredith knew that CeCe was right, she thank Cece « See you tomorrow morning Cece. Thank you CeCe thanks for everything… ».


	2. In his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She left CeCe's room and took the stairs. She went down the steps when she saw Andrew. She hesitated a moment but the desire to be near Dr. DeLuca again was so strong. She made almost no noise and ended up sitting next to him. She looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter on Merluca! Still sorry for my English, but I hope you'll like the second part ^ _ ^

She left CeCe's room and took the stairs. She went down the steps when she saw Andrew. She hesitated a moment but the desire to be near Dr. DeLuca again was so strong. She made almost no noise and ended up sitting next to him. She looked at him.

Andrew still had his head on his lap, he seemed to absorb by his thoughts. « Andrew… » Meredith said hesitantly. Andrew looked up and turned to look at her with a benevolent look « Dr. Grey…? You came to get me for the operation. I just needed to rest for a moment before our intervention. » Meredith could not help but think at him, look at him. « No, I did not come to fetch you for operation is postponed until tomorrow morning… » Meredith could hear her own heart beating so hard… « Kiss me » She said softly, like a whisper almost imperceptible. « What did you say, Dr. Grey? » Deluca thought she heard Kiss me me but he was not sure " Oh nothing… » She said with some embarrassment. « Meredith... Are you sure? » She thought back to what she'd promised CeCe. I need to talk to Andrew. I have to tell him. « Andrew…? I forgot something in the elevator… » Andrew stared at her questioningly. « And what did you forget? »« I forgot something, or rather something that I should have done... » She did not say anything for a few seconds then she continued « I am here near you and I have only one thing in mind… » Andrew was still looking at her and listening attentively. She turned her head to the window, she stopped talking for a moment, and she thought, « Why do I resist so much? » Andrew watched her and he finally said « Me too. I only think of one thing, at you Meredith. We spent two hours in this elevator, and, I enjoyed spending this moment with you, to take you against me, to warm you up and… » Meredith said « … and I loved talking to you… being stuck with you in this elevator with you, my heart was beating so hard to you against your body, it was unbearable , unbearable because I was dying to touch, to kiss you, that you kiss me… Since the wedding, I dream of you every night, and… » Meredith looked at Andrew again. Andrew thought of every word she had just said. He could not believe it. He had perceived a mutual attraction, but he had not imagined that since this alcoholic kiss, he was part of his thoughts, his fantasies, and that these games of looks, that they shared for weeks with her, were a very strong attraction between them. Andrew was invaded by a well-being, he smiled. So, he took Meredith's hand, he brought his face closer to his, he hesitated again because he wanted to be sure. He was dying to kiss him but he restrained himself. Meredith felt he was hesitating. He was looking for a sign from him. So she said « Andrew? follow me » Dr. DeLuca was surprised, but did not ask questions and he followed her. They went up the stairs, they met almost nobody. She stopped in front of the elevator and opened the doors. Andrew said, « Meredith… It could, perhaps, breaks down… » Meredith came in and said smiling « I’m willing to take the risk, Dr. DeLuca and you? » Andrew was intrigued, but he entered. The doors closed and they were side by side, their hands brushed for a moment and Meredith and Andrew were submerged by a soft, intoxicating heat. She waited a few seconds before deliberately blocking the elevator. She turned to him and they looked at each other, Meredith did not move, her expression was full of sweetness. « Andrew…? Are you ready to go into the life of a 40-year-old mother of three children and who is your boss…? I think that you… » Andrew interrupted her, he put his forefinger on Meredith's lips. « If I want…? I want all at you Meredith Grey, I want to be part of your everyday life and those of your children… When I chose to study at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, my wish has always been to become a surgeon, to save the lives to people… and that you are my superior will not change anything in my eyes,… I love you Meredith Grey. I do not want a day's romance with you. I want to wake up every morning near you. Meredith… and you Meredith ? What do you want from me ?…» She had listened to, or rather drank all of her words. She looked at him with so much love and said : « I wish… I wish that the dreams that obsess me every night, since this famous kiss, are no longer dreams, i want you every morning near me. I… I love you Andrew. » Meredith was sure of her, she approached even closer him. Their faces were now so close. So, they kissed. It is one of those kisses that brings you back to life, which gives you the hope of a new beginning, which intoxicates you with pleasure and happiness. Our two lovers were so far away. They did not want to stop, maybe they wanted to make up for lost time since the first kiss. Meredith wondered why she had so resisted this man. She liked to be kissed by the handsome doctor, she felt good against him. She's reliving for the first time for so long. « Andrew? » « Meredith? » « Come to my house… Andrew… Do you want to? » « Yes Meredith… ».

The storm had stopped, there was only a slight breeze. Andrew and Meredith left together of hospital, hand in hand, like two young lovers, and swimming in love. Lincoln had seen them coming out of the hospital, he understood and he was smiling. He had always known it deep in him. Link had seen how Andrew looked at her since her first day at the hospital and Meredith too. Jo and Alex were out at the same time as Link. they approached him. Jo says, « But it's Meredith and ... DeLuca? » Alex says « Ooooh my god… no… she's amazing! » Alex smiles and says… « Sorry Link… but…» « No, do not worry… I knew that they loved each other » Link smiled again. Jo says, « Oh, it's impossible, I did not notice… Andrew likes Meredith, and Meredith loves Andrew? » Alex laughed and said : « She did not tell me anything, Mer played well, DeLuca is a good guy, and I like her. He'll be perfect for her. That's all that matters to me! Tomorrow, she will have to tell me everything. » Alex, Joe and Link continued their discussion and they headed for the bar.


	3. A pleasant evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith had taken her car and Andrew his motorcycle. He had just parked in front of her house. Andrew thought back to the first time he kissed Meredith. He told himself that life was unexpected. A few months ago he was with Sam. He realized he did not feel the same way for Meredith. With Sam, everything had always been very complicated. He had loved it but their loves had always been destructive.  
> Andrew says, « Meredith… She's so mysterious, sweet, … and her eyes, I can almost read her thoughts. »  
> And that was the problem, he knew she had feelings for him, but he wondered if Meredith was ready to live a new story.(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally the 3rd chapter ... Sorry for the long wait!  
> I hope there will not be too many mistakes in English ... If you have feedback to me, do not hesitate ). Good reading !

Meredith had taken her car and Andrew his motorcycle. He had just parked in front of her house. Andrew thought back to the first time he kissed Meredith. He told himself that life was unexpected. A few months ago he was with Sam. He realized he did not feel the same way for Meredith. With Sam, everything had always been very complicated. He had loved it but their loves had always been destructive.  
Andrew says, « Meredith…  She's so mysterious, sweet, … and her eyes, I can almost read her thoughts. »  
And that was the problem, he knew she had feelings for him, but he wondered if Meredith was ready to live a new story.  
Meredith looked at Andrew through the rearview mirror. « What am I doing? He's so young, I'm his boss, and I'm so attracted to him… » She thought about what Alex had told her once, that she had so many misfortunes ... that she had the right to choose what she wanted. Meredith was certain at that moment that she wanted to be with Andrew. She felt something very strong for him. She could not help saying to herself : « My God, he's handsome… before that, I had never noticed how good he was… In addition to being intelligent, kind, considerate , brave… Do I deserve it? »  
She was in her thoughts and she had not noticed that Andrew was looking at her from the outside of her car. « Meredith, do not you get out of your car? » She smiled, got out of the car and she kissed this irresistibly charming man. Andrew interrupted this sweet kiss and looked at her earnestly and said softly, « Are you sure you want me at your home, tonight? » Meredith was surprised and touched at the same time. « Why are you asking me that, Andrew? » « Because I want to be sure that tonight, it will be the right moment for you… I do not want to rush you, Meredith. Tell me what you want? » She looked him in the eyes and she said to herself that he was definitely the last man in the world with a romantic and chivalrous soul. Meredith fell a little deeper under the charms of handsome Andrew DeLuca: « Yes Andrew… I am sure. » He had that faint smile and sparkling look that Meredith loved so much.  
  
  
When Meredith opened the door of the house, the children rushed to their mother « Mom, mom… » the children say. Bailey was the first to see DeLuca and he rushed into his arms « Andrew… » Andrew remembered that he had spent a week in Meredith's house, he had not been in his normal state. That week, Sam was the only thing in his mind and he realized now that he was no longer thinking about her, that he was not in pain anymore. Little Bailey had come often to see him play the guitar. Andrew had tried to teach him one or two chords and Bailey had looked happy and had fun. It must be said that there was very rarely a male presence in the house.  
Sometimes Alex and Owen came but it was not the same for Bailey, He liked Andrew a lot. Zola was surprised to see DeLuca at home. " Mum ? Why is Maggie's friend at home? « Zola, Bailey, Ellis, I invited Andrew to eat with us and he will sleep at home tonight… » Zola says « …Ok ! » She smiled because she noticed that Andrew looked a little embarrassed.  
Bailey says, « Oh yes ! But Andrew, your guitar? »  
DeLuca said, while looking at Bailey and Meredith « Ah I did not take it tonight but I promise you to come back next time with her. I'll teach you new music chords. » Bailey says, « Okay, Andrew. » Ellis was shy and was hidden behind her mother.  
Meredith realized that Andrew was attached to his children and that his children seemed to like him a lot. She was reassured and thought for a few seconds that she was lucky to have such wonderful children.  
  
  
The dinner went very well. Meredith told the kids that she was stuck in the elevator with Andrew. Zola says: « Oh, you must have been scared mum? » « No ... Zola, do not worry, Andrew was with me and the elevator was repaired!" Andrew looked at Meredith, he told himself that she was so sweet with her children, and he fell a little more in love for her. Bailey said: "Andrew…? »  « Yes Bailey? » "Are you going to sleep on the couch tonight? Or in mom's bed? "Andrew and Meredith looked a little embarrassed and at the same time they smiled.  
« Well, Bailey, I do not know where I'm going to sleep tonight, but I promise you tomorrow morning to prepare Seattle's best chocolate pancakes. » « Ooooh well, I want fine because my mom does not know how to do them, they are often burned and have a funny taste. » He said with a lovely expression. Meredith looked embarrassed a second time « I confess Mom does not know very well cooked. Andrew, you'll see it soon » she said with a smile. Andrew smiles « Meredith, you're lucky, you happen to have an excellent cook at your table. I often helped my father and my aunts in Italy. Cooking is a bit of a family affair » He laughs. Meredith looked at her and she discovered a new facet of this man and she was not disappointed, he was so sweet and amazing with the kids.  
Zola was looking at her mother and Andrew. She thought it had been a long time since her mother had been so happy. She thought Andrew might be his new love and maybe she would have a new father. The idea had him very much because Andrew was really very nice.  
And dinner was over and it was time for the kids to go to bed, brush their teeth. Meredith accompanied them upstairs. Ellis had been very quiet during the whole meal. She asked her mother to tell him a story. Meredith read to her a story and she fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, Andrew was on the couch and the memories came back, he remembered Sam… And if she had not gone to Switzerland… He certainly would not have kissed Dr. Grey at the wedding. Meredith would not have had her dreams… And he would never have been obsessed by idea with kissing Meredith again. « Why did not I notice my feelings for her, before? She's everything I've always hoped for… ». He thought that Sam's sudden departure had engendered an unlikely a love he had never imagined. Meredith was now in his heart. He was falling madly in love with Meredith Grey. The love he felt for her was so intense, he had never felt that kind of love for another woman. He wanted to protect her, support her, and love her every day, like a man who loves a woman for the first time. He wanted to share everything with her. These children were so adorable and endearing.  
  
  
Meredith appeared before him, she looked at him like she had never done before. Andrew watched her advanced slowly move. she sat on him astride. Andrew smiled at him, he caressed his face gently and he began to kiss her passionately. Andrew began to caress Meredith's body. Meredith loved what she felt at that moment. She felt alive again, the sensations were so strong that she suddenly had her head spinning so hard. Andrew took her in his arms and carried her like a bride. He had never been to Meredith's room, but he knew where she was, in front of the bathroom. She did not let go of his eyes, she felt so good in his arms. Andrew looked at her when they arrived at the door of her room. He opened the door and discovered the space of Meredith Gray. He put it on the bed and lay down gently next to her. Our two lovers wanted each other passionately, they were connected to each other for hours, They felt so good together. They did not want it to stop. Meredith thought it was good to be loved by such a strong and caring man. She felt that she felt exactly what he was feeling right now. They finally fell asleep with exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this 3rd chapter (I think to post the 4th this weekend ).  
> See you soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the end of the first chapter, do not hesitate to leave me comments !


End file.
